


Versatile

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Basically just Phil trying to convince little space dan to untie him lol, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, i don't know what this is, little!Dan, sort of, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: Dan wants to try being a dom, but he loses control of his emotions and things don't go well. He regresses part way through in response and Phil calms him down.





	

Fancy dinners are the worst- the absolute worst. Admittedly, Dan was having a great time until the clock hit ten and he had had enough of people for the day- and Phil had agreed with wide eyes from across the table.

It was another hour and a half before their documentary publishers were thoroughly talked out and they shook hands and took the car Dan and Phil paid for home. Finally, they were alone. 

Dan’s filled with new found energy as they sit close in the back of a cab, whispering to each other.

“We’ve had a long day.” Phil closes his eyes and rests his head against Dan’s shoulder.

“Yeah. You up for anything tonight?” Dan asks, his voice low. He turns his head a little and nips at Phil’s earlobe.

“Mmm.” Phil hums contemplatively. “Vanilla?” 

“Not my favourite ice cream, but sure.” Dan jokes.

“I’m not up for being in control. Too tired.” 

“Fine, we can be vanilla. Hopefully we’ll remember how.” Dan rolls his eyes in the darkness, focusing on the lights of the city flashing outside. “Or.”

“Or?” Phil sits up, cocking his head.

“Or, I could do that thing we talked about.” Dan’s eyes flicker to the cabbie and then back to Phil.

“Oh?” Phil raises his eyebrows, “You could try. That’d be interesting. You sure?”

“Yes. I think tonight might be a good time to try, just something simple.” 

Dan wanted to try being the dominant, but every time they would discuss it he would chicken out before they could begin. Now, with Phil exhausted and Dan full of energy- it’d be a smooth way to encourage the roles.

“Sure. Just edge me or something, you know what to do.” Phil smirks, wrapping an arm around Dan. Even in the low light, his pupils expand. 

Dan just grins, pressing himself flush against Phil. For a while they sit, listening to the soft roar of the asphalt beneath them. It’s pleasant and calm; the silence comfortable and practiced after seven years of companionship. 

The comfortable calm is broken when they arrive home, however, as Dan rounds on Phil the second they get through the door.

“Mine.” He mumbles against Phil’s lips, shoving his thigh between Phil’s legs.

Phil resists the urge to hold him back by his shoulders, kissing him for a few more minutes before stepping back.

Dan gives him a look.

“Dan, are you sure you want to be the dom tonight?” Phil has his Dad Voice on and Dan can physically feel himself going soft.

“Yeah, Phil.” Dan deadpans. Can’t Phil do anything spontaneously? 

“Okay, then you pick the safe word.” Phil begins to walk towards his bedroom and Dan follows, leaving his bag in the hall.

“I dunno, chocolate.” Dan shrugs, his eyes falling on the empty packet lying on Phil’s wooden chest. “You always choose it.”

“Not tonight.” Phil kicks off his shoes as Dan sits down on the bed. “Sorry to be a mood killer, but I just wanted to make sure that there were lines to when and where the scene was starting. It can be a lot to handle.”

“Jesus Christ, Phil, we’ve done this a million times. I know.” Dan’s hands tremble slightly but he takes a steadying breath. 

“Alright.” Phil smiles, kneeling on the bed to kiss Dan.

“Take off all your clothes and lie down.” Dan picks himself off the bed and points at the duvet. 

Phil smiles, covers his mouth with his hand, and then does as he’s told.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” Dan nods, leaving the room only to return a minute later with their black butt plug, the nylon hand ties, and a bottle of lube. 

“What now?” Phil asks, and something about the gentle tone sparks something dark and irritating inside of Dan.

“Don’t speak unless spoken to.” Dan snaps, a shiver going down his spine. Phil shuts up immediately and Dan notices the way his cock moves against his stomach. “I’m going to tie you to the bed frame.” 

He explains everything he’s doing down to the name of the knot he’s tying, just as Phil does. He opts against using a blindfold, and ties Phil so he’s on his back with his hands tied above his head.

“Are you in pain?” Dan asks, his voice flooded with its usual warmth.

“No, sir.” Phil answers firmly.

Dan’s breath hitches, and he’s not sure if it’s in a good way. “Do you remember the safe word?” 

“Chocolate.” Phil answers again.

“Good boy.” Dan nods, running a hand along Phil’s cheek. “So, I’m going to put this inside you, and then you’re going to suck me off. And then I’m going to take it out, and fuck you. And then put it back in.” He’s a bit ramble-y, which Phil chalks up to being nervous, but he gets the general idea down.

Dan’s too gentle as he lubes up two fingers and begins stretching Phil. The older man rolls his hips into the touch and Dan immediately retracts his fingers. 

“Don’t.” Dan commands, waiting until Phil is still again before sticking three fingers in. Phil flinches. 

Phil could probably stand to be stretched a little more, but Dan takes the plug and spreads a little lube on it before pressing it against Phil’s entrance. Phil moves his hips again and Dan floods with newfound anger. 

He considers taking it away, but instead he shoves it roughly inside of Phil and relishes in the yelp Phil lets out. 

“No noise!” Dan snaps, giving Phil a glare. Phil recoils a little, looking scared.

“Sir, that hurts a lot.” Phil speaks with his teeth shut and his head back. His face is completely flushed and Dan sits back on his legs, rutting into the hand wrapped around his cock. 

“Don’t move when I tell you not to move.” Dan pulls the plug out slowly and massages the hole with more lube. The gasp of relief at the removal sends sparks down Dan’s torso. 

“I’m sorry.” Phil whimpers as Dan slides it in again, this time slowly. 

“Can you suck yourself?” Dan asks suddenly, honestly unsure of the answer.

“Uh, yeah. Kind of.” Phil laughs breathily, “Why?”

“Do it. I want to see it.” Dan says bluntly, still wanking himself. 

“Right now?” Phil raises his eyebrows, glancing down at his length pressed flush against his stomach.

“Did I stutter?” Dan asks calmly, giving Phil a soft, freaky smile. 

Phil laughs again, but it’s borderline terrified and Dan doesn’t catch it. Dan crawls forward and picks up Phil’s thighs, putting one leg over each of his shoulders. He grinds their crotches together for a moment before restraining himself.

“You’re close enough.” Dan deems, their faces at the same level as he leans over and licks a strip up Phil’s cock. 

Phil leans down and manages to put the tip of his own cock in his mouth, swirling the tip with his tongue. 

“Hurts my neck, ow.” Phil laughs softly, and Dan doesn’t know how to take that.

Was Phil speaking to him as a sub, or as Phil? Was the lack of safe word meaning it was okay to continue? Why did Phil laugh? Was Phil not taking this seriously? 

Something snaps in Dan and suddenly his underlying exhaustion combined with unchecked rage that seems to appear out of nowhere flood through him. His vision is blinding rage for a brief moment and he wants to slap the shit out of Phil- for no apparent reason.

Phil’s just staring at him with wide eyes and downturned lips as Dan glares, fire behind dark eyes.

“Dan?” Phil murmurs, and his voice is so soft. 

“Fuck.” Dan coughs, and it’s angry and unsettling and Dan can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be less. 

“Dan?” Phil says again, and Dan doesn’t know if it’s soothing or kindling to this fire and he feels tears burn hot behind his eyes.

“I-“ Dan meets Phil’s eyes and the blue is quiet and grounding. 

They stare at each other for a minute until Phil can see the second Dan’s brain freaks the fuck out and Dan begins slipping.

Dan begins to cry, and it’s not a normal cry. It’s the short, breathy, fake cries a kid does out of fear when he’s confused and can’t process a situation. Dan falls back off his knees onto his bum and runs a hand through his hair, grabbing at the strands roughly. 

Phil swallows and curses himself for ever allowing Dan to switch places with him. 

“Dan, baby,” Phil begins, and he knows Dan’s already regressed.

Dan keeps crying, pawing at his face to wipe away tears and pushing his wet hands back through his hair. The t-shirt he never took off is stained with droplets of water and he’s no longer even slightly aroused.

“P-phil.” Dan gasps.

“Okay, I need you to untie me, okay?” Phil tugs at the restraints, longing to pull Dan into his arms.

“I can’t r-remember the safety word.” Dan sobs, yanking at the collar of his t-shirt because it’s too close, it’s choking him and his skin is on fire. 

“Dan, it’s over, the safe word is chocolate but we’re done, you’re okay.” Phil assures him, still trying to get out of the restraints.

“Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate.” Dan whimpers, digging his nails into his arms.

“Dan.” Phil says so firmly and suddenly Dan stops crying for a moment to stare at him. “I need you to listen to me, okay?”

Dan nods, the light reflecting off the tears on his cheeks. 

“Be a big boy and untie me. I can’t help you when I’m attached to the bed, okay?” Phil keeps his voice steady and even. 

“I don’t know how.” Dan says too quickly.

“Yes you do. I’ll tell you what to do, Daniel.” Phil watches Dan crawl over him and begin working on one tie, messing with it for a second before looking down at Phil and frowning.

“Go on, just push the end bit through. You’re smart.” Phil smiles, rubbing against Dan’s leg with his foot.

Dan manages to undo it after another minute and Phil immediately rolls over and undoes the other one in two seconds with his left hand, rolling both his wrists when he’s finally free. 

“Good boy.” Phil gives Dan’s forehead a kiss before biting his lip and reaching between his legs, gripping the butt plug and gently tugging. He lets out a gasp and Dan looks mortified.

“Are you hurt?” Dan whispers, biting the tip of his thumb. 

“No, I’m fine.” Phil gets off the bed and pulls out the t-shirt he accidentally bought in extra-large and another one he bought in Australia. He returns to the bed. “Arms up”, he tells Dan before the brunet complies and Phil tugs his tear-stained shirt over his head. He slides the extra-large t-shirt over Dan’s head and watches as Dan fights with the armholes.

He cleans himself off with his t-shirt from the floor, and when his clean shirt is on, he puts on boxers and gives a pair to Dan. He thinks they were originally Dan’s anyway, but what don’t they share these days?

They’re under the duvet a couple minutes later and Phil’s running his hands through Dan’s hair. 

“You’re very brave, Dan.” Phil whispers into the darkness, “It’s overwhelming, it was your first time.” 

“I’m sorry.” Dan sniffs, his head buried in Phil’s chest.

“You don’t need to be sorry.” 

“But I am.” 

“Listen, not everything is for everyone.” Phil tilts Dan’s chin up so they’re looking at each other, “Emotions are hard to control, and being dominant is hard. Being submissive is hard- it’s part of why it’s so fun when it goes right.” 

Dan just nods, moving Phil’s hand on his chin as he does so.

“I need you to say, ‘it’s not my fault and I’m a good boyfriend.’” Phil instructs.

“I don’t wanna.” Dan frowns, but sighs when Phil gives him a look. “It’s not my fault and I’m a good boyfriend.”

“Yes you are.” Phil grins, leaning down to kiss Dan. “Try new things?”

“No.” Dan laughs, and it’s genuine for the first time. They fall asleep tangled together and Phil’s not worried about what happened. They’ve made a lot of mistakes and they’ll have plenty of time to make many more. Phil can’t wait.


End file.
